the_walking_dead_fan_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Smith
Peanut Smith ' ' 11 (NON CANON FLASHBACK) Age 22 desert savanna 1 23 desert savanna 2 26 peanut chronicles 27 desert savanna 3 31 desert savanna 4 32 desert savanna 5&6 39 desert savanna 7 41 desert savanna 8 42 Far Cry 3 prisoner for life 43 Far Cry 3 norgo grand act 1 44 norgo grand act 2 3 and 4 46 Far Cry 3 escape holika 49 Desert savanna 9 55 desert savanna 10 60 Far Cry 3 destinys choices 62 at retirement 80-110 at death status DEAD Occupation : Retired soldier medals : Purple heart World War lll operation skag medal Heart of love Kingpin gold medal veteran for live medal Kingshead island medal Warrior tattoo Rakyat master badge the destroyer badge Dead at 80-110 one of the world's oldest living living persons 22-29 peanut chronicles 2004 Battle of barthownowa India this was his first operation in world war lll or 3 he was assigned to kill lebowa shoukoi the leader of an isis like cooperation based on killing the president of the united states barack obama sadly peanut wins and defeats the infamous lebowa shoukoi and is next assigned to kill barthownowas king and is secussfull at doing that but is shot by the king's son lubowa and then is given the purple heart and sent back to washington dc ''' '''2004 War Of noblocko uk peanut is next assigned to kill the gang leader vinny the tyrant and is successful in killing all of his gang and him him and is given the operation skag medal for doing so 'Peanut chronicles read Peanut smith (PEANUT CHRONICLES) To continue ' 'Non Canon games ds 3-to-8 ' ' 2019 Prisoner for life after the chronicles peanut was sent to death row after falsely being accused of 531 residents being murdered by peanut the drug prison is the first location he escapes and then drives across the mariana river and arrives at millworker penitentiary and meets a couple millie and raymon after releasing the lever to open the cells and the to escape with peanut to oregano kilo hotel the 3rd to last location in prisoner for life the hotelis raided and millie is almost killed angered raymon and peanut save her and leave to the resort where prisoner for life ends…. ' '2020 Norgo Grand a while after with millie and raymon they have their first kids and has requested to take a boat to an uncharted tropical island peanut does so and they find the norgo grand hotel an abandoned 80 floor hotel perfect for the three of them raymon and peanut kill all wild animals hobos and smoker monsters in the building and decides to take floor 80 having 10 years of food to eat they stay after blocking floor 75s exits and entrances for safety there is a choice afterwards 1 : Leave norgo grand (CANON) 2 : Stay in norgo grand (NON CANON) Norgo grand (ACT 2) after he leaves he takes a helicopter down to the casino and makes an important choice stay or leave he leaves. ' Category:Bios Category:Characters